overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Surshana
Surshana (スルシャーナ) was one of the Six Great Gods of the Slane Theocracy. He held the mantle as the "God of Death" and was the strongest of the Six Great Gods. Appearance In the Web Novel, Surshana was more or less described as a skeleton. He wore a jet black robe that draped his large body in darkness and held a sparkling staff in his hand. Personality In the Web Novel, Surshana was looked upon as an evil god, and most of the lesser gods he had as subordinates were also quite wicked like him. According to the priests of the Theocracy, he fell to the earth and was not a type of god that would freely spread vice.Overlord First Half Chapter 15: Various Countries Part 2 Background Six hundred years ago, Surshana was transported from YGGDRASIL to the New World. Together with the rest of the Six Great Gods, they formed the Slane Theocracy and became a focal point in its religious doctrine. Written in the scriptures of the Slane Theocracy, he was regarded as the strongest among the Six Great Gods, since no human could escape the scythe of death. Transcending life, he was considered to be a god that absolutely exists in the very core of the Slane Theocracy as proof of his name being carried on. The oral traditions of the Slane Theocracy state that he was slain by the Eight Greed Kings. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the meeting of the highest officials in the Theocracy, a few thought of the possibility that Ainz Ooal Gown may be Surshana since they look similar. They ended up casting the idea aside as Surshana's first follower would have informed them, had he "descended" once more.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Abilities and Powers Surshana was regarded as a god by the Slane Theocracy. According to the scriptures, he could control fear, death, and disease. In the Web Novel, it was stated that he is the most powerful out of all the Six Great Gods. He was described to be a god who could either bestow an eternity of tranquility or an eternity of despair.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 Main Equipment * Unnamed Staff. The staff is described to be sparkling while he was holding onto it. * Unnamed Scythe: According to what was written in the scriptures, no humans were able to escape death from his scythe, hinting that he could have used it to kill. Similar to Surshana, Zesshi Zetsumei who protects the Six Great Gods' five holy equipment also possesses a scythe of her own right by her side. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Ainz Ooal Gown greatly resembles him. The person who mistook Ainz for Surshana is the 5th Seat of the Black Scripture, a group that worships the God of Death. * The reason people of the Slane Theocracy worshiped a god they considered evil was to placate him, begging him not to inflict his power upon them. * Among the Six Great Gods, he had managed to outlive them all due to being inhuman and a heteromorphic player. References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Deities Category:Legendary Figures Category:Legendary Undead Category:Six Great Gods Category:Slane Theocracy